Misery
by SpringOfMay
Summary: They had a unspoken an agreement, when someone needed the sex, the other came. Smut, one shot for now, could add a second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**I was listening to the song I Miss the Misery by Halestorm when the this story popped into my mind. I loved to see what you guys think!**

**Can you come?-Bonnie**

**On my way.-Kol**

They had a unspoken an agreement, when someone needed the sex, the other came. It started when they came home together from the grill, after a week they fell into bed together again after Bonnie had a fight with her dad.

When they weren't having sex they would fight, over anything. Bonnie had to admit it was fun to get him mad, that way the next time they would have sex it'd be rough and angry.

The doorbell rang and Bonnie quickly got up and answered it. "Hello, darling." "Come in." Kol stopped inside and Bonnie turned around heading for her bedroom, stripping off her shirt and pants along the way.

As soon as they were in the bedroom, Kol slammed the door shut and picked up Bonnie and slammed her against the door. Bonnie moaned at the pain which turned her on.

Bonnie wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed intensely, their tongues battling for dominance. She tugged at his shirt and ended up ripping it. He growled against her mouth and pressed against her pussy with his growing length. Bonnie moaned and ground against him.

Kol gasped, caught off guard. He ripped off her bra and sucked on her breast. Bonnie moaned in excitement and arched her back into him and buried her fingers into his hair.

"Kol, please." She managed to moan out. Kol smirked up at her and replied, "I love it when you beg." He ripped off her panties and slammed two fingers into her.

Bonnie cried out in shock and pleasure. She rolled her hips against his fingers, trying to get them deeper. Kol thrust his fingers in and out of her, his fingers curled slightly, so they could hit her just right.

Bonnie could feel herself reaching her release, when Kol pressed his thumb over her clit making her orgasm intensely. Bonnie cried out and bit his shoulder to muffle her cries.

Kol layed her down on the bed and quickly stripped off his clothes. Bonnie was still trying to recover when he roughly pushed into her.

Bonnie cried out loudly, she was incredibly sensitive after her orgasm. Kol moved roughly in and out of her making her mewl in pleasure.

Kol quickly turned her over over so her ass was in the air and her face was buried in the pillows. Bonnie gasped at the new position which made him go deeper into her.

Bonnie looked back to him, her eyes half closed in lust. "You're so fucking hot!" Kol groaned out and grabbed her face and pulled her into a demanding kiss. He thrust into her faster making her pull away and bury her face into the pillows muffling her screams.

"Come for me." Kol growled out placing his hand between them and rubbing her clit. Bonnie screamed as she orgasmed intensly. At the feeling of Bonnie's pussy clenching he came with a growl releasing his warm seed inside her, making her orgasm even more pleasurable.

He pulled out of her and she shakily turned around. "I promise to make it up to you later." Bonnie coyly promised. Kol could feel his cock jump to life thinking of everything she could do with her mouth. Bonnie placed a promising kiss on his lips and wrapped the blanket around her so she could go to sleep.

**I can add another chapter if you want of Bonnie fulfilling her promise ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter! Hope you guys like it!**

Kol slammed the door of the Mikaelson mansion shut. Nik had been upset over something, probably Caroline, and had been especially generous with his dagger threats.

**I'm coming over.-Kol**

**Come in through the backdoor, my dad is home.-Bonnie**

Just talking to her over the phone had calmed him down. Once Kol got to her house, he could see the glow of the television through the living room window. He made his way around the back and picked up the key that was hidden on top of the door frame.

Kol slid the key into the lock and quietly opened the door. He returned the key in its spot and flashed his way to Bonnie's room. Kol tapped on the door before opening it.

Bonnie turned and smiled coyly. She was in black lacey lingerie and that instantly made him hard. She slowly walked up to him and began pushing off his jacket.

Bonnie started kissing his neck making him groan at the feel of her lips. She then pulled of his shirt and kissed her way down to his jeans.

Bonnie undid the button of his pants and slid them down his legs and was happy to see he wasn't wearing any took him in her hand and placed a open mouthed kiss on the tip of his cock before taking him into her mouth making him growl and tangle his hand in her hair.

Kol came with a deep growl at the sight of her in nearly nothing. He quickly pulled her up and ripped of the lingerie and pushed her up against the wall and thrust inside of her and she cried out but quickly muffled it with her hand, her dad was just downstairs.

As if reading her mind Kol groaned out, "You like that? While daddy is downstairs, his little girl is getting fucked by an original?" Bonnie whimpered as he roughly thrust in and out of her.

"Please, Kol." Bonnie moaned out. "Beg for it, baby." "Please, Kol. Please make me come with your big cock!"

Kol smirked and Bergen thrusting out of her faster while fingering her clit. "Kol!l Bonnie exclaimed as she came with him following behind.

Bonnie slumped in exhaustion and Kol picked her up and tucked her into the bed. "Until next time." Kol promised before he left as Bonnie fell asleep.

**What did you think?**


End file.
